


Mess In The Tour Van

by I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Ryan Ross, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Top Brendon Urie, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies
Summary: The members of Panic! At the Disco are in a tour van and stuck in traffic. Meanwhile, Ryan is bursting for a piss.





	1. Stuck In Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> You read the title and the tags. This is what you came for, I've warned you.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while," Brendon grumbled from his spot in the driver's seat. Jon was sitting next to him. Spencer and Ryan were in the backseat together. Ryan internally groaned so no one would ask him what was wrong if he had made a noise. He really had to pee, but they were in traffic on the highway. They couldn't pull over either.

Ryan scanned the floor for an empty water bottle, but to his luck, there were none in the van. "What are you looking for?" Spencer asked.

"Um...my phone," Ryan lied, giving up trying to find a bottle. Spencer wasn't expecting that as an answer because he was pretty sure that his phone was right next to him on the seat. Ryan obviously really didn't want to pee his pants, and thinking about it now, going in a bottle would be embarrassing anyway. The three of them would all see his "male part" and hear the entire thing. The thought of that, the sound of piss hitting the bottle of a plastic bottle, made him grope his crotch tightly. He was very bladder shy and tried to be quiet about his growing need, but his breathing was getting heavier and he shivered. Ryan turned his head to look at Spencer, who had his cheek pressed against the window and was staring outside, looking bored and tired. Ryan unzipped his black sweatshirt and laid it across his lap so it wouldn't be so obvious that he was holding himself, and he copied Spencer, trying to find a distraction. He pulled out his phone and earbuds, trying to listen to music but it was hard. He constantly paused the songs because he was too focused on how bad he had to go. It was hard to listen to music when you stiffened up and weren't able to move without a spurt of pee coming out.

Every minute or so, Brendon would move the van forward a bit, but other than that, they were going nowhere at all. Ryan bit the inside of his bottom lip, feeling how hot his face was from how bad he had to go. Spencer soon squirmed, not because he had the same problem as Ryan but to get comfortable. He looked over at Ryan as he did so and noticed that he wasn't looking his best. "You okay, buddy?" He put a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he lied, turning away from Spencer, sighing and crossing his legs a bit tighter.

Spencer scooted closer, not buying it. "You don't look that good. Is there something bothering you? Are you going to throw up or something?" Ryan shrugged, still not looking at Spencer. Spencer noticed that Ryan's hands were under his sweatshirt.

"Do you need to pee?" Spencer whispered so only Ryan could hear. Ryan finally turned to Spencer and nodded quickly, whining, blushing at his honesty. Jon turned around to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" Jon asked. Brendon looked up at the mirror, trying to see the back of the van.

"I-I, um..." Ryan stuttered, not making eye contact, whimpering a little bit as he got a stomach cramp.

"What?" Jon wanted to make sure Ryan was okay, he was concerned about his friend.

Spencer spoke up. "Hey, Brendon, your boyfriend needs to go to the bathroom." Ryan squeaked out of embarrassment and stared at the floor.

"How bad is it, baby boy?" Brendon asked, turning his head a bit to look at Ryan.

"It's really bad," Ryan whined. "You can move up, Brendon," he added, trying to change the subject.

"We'll figure something out," Brendon said as he turned back to the road, inching forward a bit.

"Okay, but I don't think I can hold it," Ryan said quietly. Jon gave him a sympathetic look and Spencer gave him a little hug from the side, careful not to squeeze him too tightly. The cloudy sky outside was turning darker by the minute, and soon little droplets of rain were hitting the window. If he were to slowly pee in a bottle, it would sound the same...

"Mmm...you want to release so badly," Spencer teased, leaning into Ryan, reading his thoughts. Ryan pushed him away, he really wasn't being helpful now.

"Stop, you're going to make me pee my pants and make a mess all over the seat!" Ryan said, his grip getting tighter.

Brendon turned around. "Ryan, you should just go in your pants before you hurt yourself holding your pee like that." Jon nodded his head in agreement.

"B-but I'll make a really big mess!" Ryan replied. "And I'm too old!" Sure, if he were all alone, he would probably just let it all out since it would feel so much better. Arousing, even.

"We can wash the seats later," Brendon said. Jon opened up the glove compartment, looking through it before he pulled out a small white towel.

"This may not do a lot to soak it up but it's something," Jon explained, tossing the towel to Spencer. Spencer smirked and reached for Ryan's seatbelt, unbuckling him before laying the small towel across his lap. Ryan looked up at him, his brown eyes wide.

"What are you doing, Spencer?" Ryan asked. Spencer lifted Ryan up and placed him on his lap.

"You're light," he said.

"That's beside the point, Spence."

Spencer put both hands on Ryan's stomach and began massaging his bladder bulge through his shirt. "Are you in pain, Ry?" Spencer asked with a little smile.

"Mhmmm," Ryan whimpered, shaking and gasping for air. Brendon tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he felt like had to watch this. Jon couldn't help but peek a bit as well. "Awwww, is my little RyRy about to pee all over his best friend, Little Drummer Boy's lap?" Brendon asked. Jon stayed silent, trying not to laugh at Brendon. Ryan blushed like a tomato, trying to hide his face.

"Ryan, just go. I don't mind," Spencer said, his face serious nown. Ryan looked out the window, trusting Spencer not to tease him. It was starting to pour outside, and that's what made Ryan lose it. With a loud sigh of relief, he felt the golden stream fill his pants, the warmth spreading to his ass and soon turning the white towel slightly yellow and soaking it. Spencer felt the hot, steamy piss flooding onto his lap, soaking his lap as well, seeping through the towel. Brendon was so distracted by the sight that Jon had to pinch him on the elbow to get him to turn his attention back to the road. Ryan moaned softly as the puddle soon got bigger, drenching the seat and even getting to the floor. By the time he was done, there was a huge mess of pee. Ryan moaned again as he came in his pants, making his cute underwear all sticky. Hopefully no one will tell anyone.

Brendon whistled from the driver's seat. "I have to admit, that was real hot, Ryan. How much did you drink? Damn, that's a lot of piss."

Ryan giggled, still on Spencer's lap. "I drank a lot earlier, and it feels so good." Spencer sat there in complete shock.

"I thought that you would be all embarrassed and crying. I didn't know that you...liked it..." Ryan nuzzled with Spencer's cheek adorably, and Jon was still completely silent, not expecting any of this to happen.

When they finally arrived at the concert venue, Ryan hopped off of Spencer's lap and out of the van, Brendon sneaking up behind him and spanking his ass. Ryan jumped and squealed a tiny bit. Brendon chuckled, leaning in to give Ryan a little kiss on the neck and an affectionate nibble on the earlobe. Ryan could feel Brendon's erection against his thigh. "Did my little show make you horny?" Ryan asked, batting his eyelashes adorably, trying to look innocent.

"Fuck yeah it did. Just wait until we get to our hotel later after the show," Brendon said in a low voice, brushing Ryan's bangs out of his eyes. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll scream my name and have trouble walking tomorrow." Ryan giggled, knowing he was in for some trouble. Brendon didn't realize he was a virgin.


	2. Ryan Pops His Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

*Later, after the concert*

Brendon unlocked the door to the hotel room, Ryan immediately walking inside really quickly. He dropped his bags beside the bed and turned on his heel, squeezing beside Brendon and walking into the bathroom. Brendon chuckled as he set his suitcase down by the wall and followed Ryan inside.

"Brendon...I have to pee," Ryan said, blushing as Brendon shut the door behind him.

"Yeah I know," Brendon replied as he turned around to face Ryan, smirking.

Ryan looked down silently before he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. Brendon's eyes trailed down to the dark blue thong Ryan was wearing. Ryan quickly covered himself up because of how shy he was.

"It's okay, RyRy." Brendon sat down on the edge of the bathtub across from Ryan, who then pulled down his thong.

"You have a nice ass," he said, reaching behind Ryan so he could grab it. Ryan giggled and sat down on the toilet. Brendon stared at Ryan's cock, wanting to stroke it but Ryan already stuck it in the toilet bowl.

"You're adorable, RyRo." Brendon squeezed Ryan's left thigh and Ryan shifted his ass around, a few droplets of pee going into the toilet. Ryan winced and pushed down on his bladder. Brendon got the message and leaned back to turn on the bathtub faucet.

"Thank you," Ryan said quietly as his stream began coming out of him. The sound of water going down the tub's drain covered up Ryan's sighs. As soon as they got to the venue, he drank an entire large bottle of water so he would pee again after the concert.

"Why did you come in here?" Ryan asked once he was finished. 

"I kind of have a...fetish...for this kind of stuff," Brendon admitted awkwardly. "You don't know how badly I wish I was Spencer earlier. I would have put my hand on your crotch and felt the warmth coming out of you."

Ryan was silent for a moment before he giggled. "It felt really good...I like the feeling of it coming out, or when I've been holding it until I'm bursting. Sometimes I put off going to the bathroom because it feels so nice..."

Brendon smiled and kissed Ryan's cheek. Ryan didn't put his pants or thong back on after that, he just washed his hands and kicked them off, putting them on the bed once they got out of the bathroom. Brendon spanked Ryan's ass until it turned red, making him squeal and moan.

"B-Brendon..." Ryan begged, lying down on the bed and taking off the rest of his clothes. Brendon took Ryan's thong off the bed and put it on his face, smelling him.

"What the fuck, Brendon?" Ryan laughed and Brendon just smiled.

"It smells nice, like flowers and a tiny bit of your own piss."

"I use sweet smelling soap and I leaked a little bit on the way here when you made me laugh," Ryan explained. Brendon smiled and pulled off his own shirt, tossing it across the room.

"You have cute underwear, Ryan," Brendon said, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down. Ryan blushed at what Brendon was doing and saw him get a bottle of lotion. He wanted to fuck. 

"Are you going to fuck me? Because...I-I'm a virgin...will it hurt?" he asked shyly.

Brendon was silent, biting his tongue. "It might...like really badly, because you're not used to it yet." 

"Oh..." Ryan looked down and Brendon set the bottle down on the nightstand.

"It'll be okay. I don't mind if you're not ready." Brendon lay down on the bed and Ryan got on top of him, sitting on Brendon's thighs. Brendon smiled at him and began rubbing his sides. Ryan mewled, running his fingers through Brendon's hair.

"Like that?" Brendon asked, looking up at Ryan's beautiful brown eyes. Ryan nodded, lying down on Brendon, his chin on his shoulder. Brendon moved to massaging his back, going lower until he was squeezing Ryan's ass, spreading his cheeks and gently rubbing his asshole. Ryan grunted as Brendon stuck his thumb inside suddenly. 

"How does it feel?" Brendon asked. Ryan whined, bucking his hips and making Brendon's thumb go deeper.

"It feels...nice..." Ryan bucked his hips.

Brendon didn't need to be asked again and he reached for the bottle of lotion. Ryan got off of him and kneeled on the bed, his ass facing Brendon. Brendon sat up and kissed his entrance. Ryan bent his elbows, moaning for more.

"I know you want it, you slut," Brendon cooed as he squeezed the bottle, some lotion now on his fingers. Ryan slammed his torso onto the mattress, grasping his ass and exposing his hole to Brendon, feeling like a naughty, dirty slut. Ryan was breathing heavily as he felt Brendon's fingers lightly slicking over his entrance, one of them pushing in, then another. His thumb lightly pressed against the line where Ryan's ass curved into his thigh.

"Tell me if I'm being too rough," Brendon said. Ryan nodded and turned around to lie down on the bed. Brendon lined up as Ryan wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer and scooting his body towards Brendon. Brendon's tip was resting against Ryan's entrance, not pushing in until Ryan nodded.

Ryan was somewhat fine once the tip popped in, but when Brendon went farther than that, it began to hurt. He groaned loudly and had the natural urge to try to push him out, the stretch and burn making him wince. 

"Does it hurt?" Brendon asked, pulling out a tiny bit.

"Y-yeah..." Ryan felt his face turn red from how humiliated he was. Brendon leaned over to kiss his wincing face.

"Tell me when I can move." Ryan nodded, feeling himself clench down on him.

"Damn, you're tight," Brendon grunted. Ryan wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just nodded because the pain was not as bad.

Brendon slowly pulled out, pushing back in at the same pace. Ryan whimpered, wanting him to go faster. Brendon made eye contact with him before going a tiny bit faster, increasing the speed with each thrust.

Ryan squeaked and his eyes widened when he felt a nice sensation he never felt in the past.

"F-Fuck, Brendon! " he moaned, blushing as he swore.

"Did I hit the spot?" Brendon asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I think so...do it again...please," he panted. Brendon smirked, hitting that same spot. At this point he was being a tiny bit rough, pulling all the way out before slamming back in. Ryan moaned loudly, hoping no one could hear through the walls. He soon felt the familiar knot in his stomach and said, "I'm so close, I'm going to cum."

"Me too, Ryan," Brendon grunted, beads of sweat on his forehead. He threw his head back as he swore. Ryan felt something warm shoot up inside of him and he screamed as he bucked all over Brendon's stomach.

"Oh, Brendon!" His mind went fuzzy and he could barely breathe, his asshole clenching around Brendon's erection. Brendon sighed with pleasure as he pulled out of Ryan, collapsing next to him on the bed. Ryan whined and Brendon brushed his hair out of his face before reaching over and turning off the light.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you," Brendon said, pulling Ryan close and snuggling with him.

"Goodnight, Brenny. I love you too." Ryan kissed Brendon's cheek and curled up into a ball under the covers.


End file.
